Christy Morejon
History Grew up in Miami, Florida. After getting into a brisk fight with her father, Christy went into a deep depression for the entire day, not talking to anybody. A few hours later, she got word that her father was murdered my a convict. From then on, she promised to never be a sad person and always "Look on the bright side," which later became her known motto/philosophy. Her mom, however, went in a depression and finally decided to pack their bags and move to South Park, Colorado. And that's where each of the stories begin. Family Nathan Morejon: Christy's twin brother. Very cocky and full of himself, hates everything Christy likes such as Jewish people, reading, and basketball. Uses the term, "Fag," a lot to describe his friend, Kenny, who although he most of the time hates, is always seen hanging out with. Tries to go out with every girl in school, very player-ish. Although her seems to hate his sister and do everything to make sure she suffers, he is also very protective of her. Nathan has a soft, cuddly, deep side that is rarely shown to anybody, the reason why Wendy eventually falls in love with him. IsabellaChristina MorejonMorejon: Christy and Nathan's mom. Very kindhearted and nice but is a horrible alcoholic and is very strict on grounding her children. Does not know how to cook. Flick: The family's pet dalmatian. Flick pays more attention to Christy, though, because she always takes care of him. Flick is only mentioned in the story, Floosh. Creek: Christy's pet wolf. She found him as a pup, abandoned in the forest and took him home to raise him. He has yet to be mentioned in any story. Charles Morejon: Nathan and Christy's father, Christina's husband. It was never seen (though it has been mentioned), he was murdered when Nathan and Christy were five. They vaguely remember anything with him. Looks Christy has long wavy brown hair with a red tint that goes down to her midback and huge brown eyes. Always has a pair of dark blue jeans, white jacket, and black boots on. Also has a lucky necklace. Friends Tweek Tweak: Christy's most trustworthy friend ever. They've been best friends for years, ever since her first day in South Park. They share the same love for coffee and are always going to be there for each other. Jude Monroe: Despite their utter differences, Christy and Jude are very great buddies. They always cause mishap and do the strangest things together. Although Christy does not approve of her drinking habits, she pushes it aside all the time. Addison Mcvim: Christy's best friend ever. They are both very protective of each other and would go great lengths to make each other happy. They, too, are both very different people, however always stick by each other no matter what. Mary Christmas: Another one of Christy's best friends. Always the one to go to when each other is feeling sad. They also have their own secret handshake and a lot of inside jokes. Refer to each other as sisters all the time. Wendaline Wymes: Another one of Christy's best friends. "Rape sisters," as they like to call each other because they constantly joke about their brothers being raped. Always planning schemes and doing crazy crap together. They are also the leaders of the, "Roof of the month club." Laura McCarthy: Laura and Christy are actually extremely close. They probably have the most in common than most and can trust each other with anything. This is portrayed in each on Noodle311 and ChristyCullen101's stories that each OC feature in. They always have each others back when one is in trouble and easily tell each other anything, Stories Can Things Get Anymore Dramatic: The worst story ever, featuring Christy as the main character. Damn that story to hell. A Great Listener: A much better story starring Christy and her friends. Pairing was Christy/Kyle. Floosh: Story that is on hiatus for a while. Going to be back on track soon. This is the first story featuring Nathan. Pairings are Nathan/Wendy and Christy/Kyle. Mansion, Mansion: Has not been started yet but will be on track soon. Stars Christy and her friends spending a month in an abandoned mansion after graduating high school. When You're Gone: The sequal to A Great Listener. This was yet to have been started but has been planned. It will be a while before it is started. Category:OC's